El tango del Pabellón
by diyeim
Summary: Las protagonistas de Ruruoni Kenshin están en prisión por asesinato mientras el comandante Saito escucha sus declaraciones no puede evitar imaginarse que ellas están cantando el Tango del Pabellón. PLAPP, SEIS, PECES, UH UH, RENGOKU, AOSHI (Basado en una canción de la película Chicago )


**Resumen: **Las protagonistas de Ruruoni Kenshin están en prisión por asesinato mientras el comandante Saito escucha sus declaraciones no puede evitar imaginarse que ellas están cantando el Tango del Pabellón. PLAPP, SEIS, PECES, UH UH, RENGOKU, AOSHI (Basado en una canción de la película Chicago los derechos de autor son de sus creadores como siempre)

**EL TANGO DE LA PABELLÓN.**

**Por Diyeim**

Ahora ante usted comandante Saito, las seis adorables y bellas asesinas de la prisión de Tokio nos darán su magnífica interpretación del tango del pabellón.

PLAPP, SEIS, PECES, UH UH, RENGOKU, AOSHI

Se lo merece

Se lo merece

Él fue el culpable y nadie más.

Si tú lo vieras, si lo supieras.

Acabarías haciendo igual.

**MEGUMI TAKANI.**

Sabe señor Saito hay personas que tiene pequeños hábitos que te ponen los nervios de punta.

Como Sanosuke

A Sano le gustaba mascar una pajita y luego partirla por la mitad

¡Plapp!

Una noche llegaba realmente irritada del consultorio, había sido un día terrible, solo deseaba un poco de cariño, simpatía y consideración.

Cuando entre allí estaba Sano, el muy vago, tirado en mi sofá, bebiéndose mi sake y mascando una pajita.

No…, Mascando no, haciendo ¡Plapp!

Y le dije, Sano te lo ruego no vuelvas a hacer ¡Plapp!

Y sin embargo lo hizo.

Así que simplemente tome la pistola que nos había regalado el doctor Gensai cuando nos comprometimos y le di dos disparos de advertencia…

Sobre su cabeza.

Se lo ha buscado

Se lo ha buscado

Él fue el culpable es la verdad.

Si tú lo vieras si tú lo oyeras.

Hubieras hecho también igual.

**KAORU KAMIYA**

Conocí a Kenshin dos años atrás, me dijo que era un espadachín vagabundo y que su filosofía era la de no matar

Enseguida congeniamos y lo lleve a vivir a mi dojo, todos los días después del trabajo llegaba a casa y Kenshin me servía su deliciosa comida, después yo preparaba un par de tragos, lo único que me quedaba bien, y nos poníamos a hablar

En aquellos días el paraíso tenía el tamaño de mi dojo.

¡Hasta que lo descubrí!.

Vagabundo dijo, no matar dijo.

Vagabundo y un cuerno,

No solo era un asesino, no, lo fue durante 6 años en la restauración y no cualquier asesino, el mejor.

Esa noche llegue del trabajo, comimos juntos y prepare un par de tragos como siempre…

Y sabe qué, ese día descubrí que los vagabundos no toleran el arsénico.

Se lo merece

Se lo merece.

El miserable me engaño

Haber creído en lo que ha dicho.

Ha sido aquí mi único error.

**TAE SEKIHARA**

Estaba yo tranquila en la cocina del Akabeco, pensando en mis propias cosas, preparando la cena para mis clientes, trinchando el pescado, cuando llega Katsu, el amigo de Sanosuke como un energúmeno.

¡Te estas revolcando con el lechero! – me dijo gritando como loco.

¡Te estas revolcando con el lechero!- volvió a gritar

Quién demonios se creía ese, qué le importaba si me estaba tirando al lechero, que yo supiera no era mi novio, apenas si lo había visto venir a comer pescado con Sano.

El tipo este seguía gritando loco de celos, como un verdadero demente y de pronto se aventó sobre mi cuchillo…

Se aventó sobre mi cuchillo diez veces.

Se lo ha buscado

Se lo ha buscado

Es un imbécil y en verdad

Después de usarme y maltratarme

Asesinarlo no estuvo mal

**TSUBAME SANJO**

No sé qué hago en este lugar comandante Saito.

He intentado explícame de todas las maneras posibles y no quieren entenderme.

Ni siquiera me juzgaron, solo me trajeron aquí

Sin darme una oportunidad de defenderme

Sé que me encontraron con la espada entre las manos y con la cabeza de Yahiko rodando a mis pies pero…

Uh Uh, Yahiko, mi querido Yahiko toda la felicidad se ha ido contigo y con tu hermosa presencia mi dulce amor.

Si bien, muy bonito preciosa, ¿pero lo hiciste?

Uh uh, soy inocente.

Me han inculpado

Me han engañado

Y destrozado el corazón.

Me han encerrado y el culpable

Sigue allá fuera, el muy cabrón.

**YUMI KOMAGATA**

Kamatari y yo éramos como hermanos, acompañábamos a mi amado señor Shisio a cumplir su sueño, para distraernos habíamos montado un numerito que incluía danza y movimientos acrobáticos.

Uno, dos, tres, abanicos, saltos mortales, posiciones exóticas una tras otra sin parar.

Una noche estábamos en el barco Rengoku los tres, bebiendo y riéndonos de tonterías cuando se acabó el hielo así que decidí ir por un poco más.

Cuando regrese allí estaban Kamatari y el señor Shishio montándome un numerito

El sesenta y nueve.

Debí de entrar en estado de shock porque sinceramente no recuerdo nada

Estoy totalmente en blanco

No fue sino hasta después cuando estaba lavando mis manos manchadas de sangre que supe que estaban muertos.

Se lo merecen

Se lo merecen

Su numerito fue fatal

Yo no lo hice

Y si lo hice

Soy asesina no criminal

**MISAO MAKIMASHI**

Tú lo sabes ojos feos, amaba al señor Aoshi más de lo que cualquier persona pudiera imaginar

Era un hombre tan silencioso, tan sensible, todo un artista, un artista marcial

Pero era un alma torturada con un terrible dilema existencial

Así que todas las tardes iba a buscarse a sí mismo y a meditar al templo

Pero en el camino se encontró con Okon, Omatsu y Soujiro.

Podríamos decir que termine con el dilema existencial del señor Aoshi.

Él se preguntaba si de verdad estaba vivo

Y yo me encargue de dejarle claro que estaba muerto.

Yo si lo hice

Yo si lo hice

El engañarme estuvo mal

Después de amarle

Y adorarle

No me arrepiento es la verdad

El muy cabron bron bron

El muy cabron bron bron

Se lo merecen

Se lo han buscado y al final

Si usted estuviera en mis zapatos

Habría hecho peor o igual

PLAPP, SEIS, PECES, UH UH, RENGUKU, AOSHI.

Nota: Bueno no suelo hacer algo como esto pero se me pego la canción ésta y un fanfic me enseño como sacármela de la cabeza, podría decirse que es una parodia pero es muy parecida a lo original, la canción se llama Cell block Tango de la película Chicago, pueden encontrar la versión en español como Tango del pabellón, la Cárcel, la prisión y hay una parodia Disney con las malas de los cuentos muy buena Spell Block Tango, recomendada a demás si la escuchan le podrán dar la entonación a los coros. Suerte a todos.


End file.
